Conventional devices for storing snow skis, snowboards and ski and snowboard accessories typically utilize the traditional shape and camber of the snow skis and snowboards to hold the snow skis and snowboards in the device. Conventional storage devices typically require that the snow skis and/or snowboards be compressed together and stored as a pair. Unlike snow skis, which are typically used in tandem, a snowboard is individually used, and as such, cannot be stored in conventional storage devices which require the compression of two objects in order to retain them. In addition, the compression of the snow skis or snowboards alters their natural shape and camber and may permanently alter the shape and camber of snow skis and snowboards in a detrimental way. Moreover, recent advances in snow ski and snowboard fabrication technology have drastically and fundamentally changed the shape and camber of snow skis and snowboards. Due to the non-traditional shape of the newer snow skis and snowboards, the change in camber imparted by the conventional storage devices on the newer snow skis and snowboards may occur at a higher magnitude than on the older, traditionally shaped skis and snowboards.
Accordingly, a snow ski, snowboard and accessory storage device which facilitates the individual storage of snow skis, snowboards and ski and snowboard accessories without altering the camber or shape of the skis or snowboards may be desirable for some applications.